


Days Under the Doctor

by papatoast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papatoast/pseuds/papatoast
Summary: You, a young man under the tutelage of the insane combat medic only known among his comrades as "Medic," will work towards satisfying your fantasies with him and, unintentionally, his as well.
This is a work originally intended for a close friend who I'll call "A." I hope you enjoy it as much as he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend who I'll refer to as "A"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+who+I%27ll+refer+to+as+%22A%22).



"Another successful procedure" You hear him cry over the bloodied corpses of blue uniforms. You're still in disbelief at your luck to have been hired as his assistant at such a young age. Above the disbelief, to your surprise, grew a strange infatuation. Not for some boy or girl you've met along your travels from warzone to warzone under the Doctor's wing. No, your tastes are much more particular. Your tastes are that of grizzled, mature sophistication. A man who's class and curiosity are only rivaled by his bloodlust and yearning for knowledge at all cost.  
The doctor himself. You've traveled all around the world but all of the breathtaking things you've seen only seem to be a backdrop to his dignified frame, his respectable doctors coat, his unbelievably advanced devices, his chiseled and irresistible face, and the glasses that lie on it. To you, he is an angel. An angel surrounded by destruction. And doves of course. How could you ever even begin to fathom spending even a fraction of an hour in his loving embrace?  
Being the sly young man you are, you've devised an ingenious plan. A plan rivaled by the greatest commanders of all time. A plan to stand naked in the shower room!  
It's elementary to you, of course. The doctor will see the warm, glistening drops of water cascading off of your young, perfect skin and, like any man would, he'll claim the young assistant in front of him for himself right there in the showers! It's taken weeks but your plan finally seems foolproof.  
Finally the day has come. The day to stand and wait for your love to take you, beckoning him with your body. His deranged laugh dies down and the familiar voice of the announcer rings out.  
"Victory!"  
Celebration ensues amongst your comrades. Your eyes, however, never stray from the doctor. They only dart away when his piercing gaze meets yours through both of your glasses.  
Time passes and celebration turns to recreation in the RED locker room. All are packing their things as usual after a hard day's work. But not you. Oh no not you. Your small lab coat hangs in your locker, next to the doctors and any second now, he'll come looking for you. You begin to fantasize about what he'll say.  
"Young man! What vere you sinking leaving equipment off of your person in a var zone. You must be taught a lesson..."  
The thought of it, coupled with the hot water steaming down your body sends you into a swirl of ecstasy with yourself. you continue to fantasize and run your hands along your own body, touching yourself rigorously, completely oblivious to the figure who's separated from his comrades and now stands at the shower room's entrance.  
"Mein Gott, young man. Vhat do you sink you are doing?"  
You immediately dart your hands off of your body and attempt to stand dignified. It wasn't your fantasy but the berating was close enough.  
As you stand there, you see his mouth open, as if to reprimand you further. Instead, he only stares. He stares at your body just as planned with a look of subtle hunger and lust.  
Mission accomplished!  
"Meine liebe, you musn't stand so undressed. You may erm... catch a cold..." He says, clearly totally not trying to cover up his raging lust at all.  
You see an almost sadistic look spread across his face before realizing that he's realizing something. You realize his realization is that he can do whatever he wishes to you. That you want him, he's above you, and that absolutely no bad can come of this situation if he were to take advantage of it.  
He skips the foreplay completely, rushing toward you, placing a hand on the small of your back, the other behind your head and pulling you in for the deepest kiss you've ever shared in your life. Under the warm, steamy showers, you hold each other, completely soaked, longing for one another. You realize his uniform is soaked and attempt flirtation as he begins to take it off.  
"Oh um... mein- meine leibe... your uniform is soaked. You wouldn't want to um..."  
Before you can even finish what you're saying, he is completely undressed, his larger, masculine body covered in warm water. Your eyes train down his chest and his stomach, eventually reaching his erect member. You gaze on it with a certain sense of fear of its size.  
"M- May I, Doctor?" You stutter out as he throws his glasses off to the side with the rest of his uniform. You take his sly grin as a yes.  
With warm water all over the two of you, you drop to your knees. You take it in your hand and begin to stroke it back and forth, feeling its veiny thickness that only serves to make you more eager.

You waste no time and shove the hot member into your eager lips, the texture and warmth resonating against the borders of your lips. You push it as deep as it can possibly go, almost reaching the base. You feel it against the back of your tongue, hitting the back of your throat. You lick the underside of it as it's inside of your mouth, moving your head obediently back and forth whilst stroking the base of it. Tears well in your eyes as you look up at the doctors pleased face, his noises of pleasure serving as motivation to continue as best as you can. You keep stroking and licking at it, the ecstasy nearly impossible to bear as you begin to touch yourself while on your knees. Suddenly you feel his hand brush against your cheek. You look up to him with adoring, teary eyes. Without a word, he grabs you by the hair and pushes you farther down than you thought you could go. your eyes shut tight in response and you grip his sides, feeling his wet, amazing skin as his member is shoved further back in your throat. He yanks your head by the hair back and forth in a much faster rhythm than you were going previously. He continues, your eyes streaming with tears, until he can tell you can take no more and lets your hair go. You throw your head back and begin to pant loudly, looking up at him. Without skipping a beat, he takes your cheek in his hand once again and stands you up, turning you around to face the shower wall. His hands trail over your body in all of your most sensitive places, his gentle fingers brushing against your neck, your clavicle, down the center of your chest and stomach, down to your member. He lightly massages it, breathing heavy down your neck, before speaking words you never thought youd be blessed enough to hear. "You've done much for me, Meine liebe. I sink zat varrants a reward, don't you?" He bends you over slowly, his hand trailing down the center of your back, your body tensing up at what's to come. You feel the head of his amazing member, still wet with your saliva, press against your beckoning entrance. Your head cranks back in response just from the touch. Before you can even savoir the perfect moment, it's replaced by an even better moment. With hot water still hitting your skin, you feel him tightly grip your hair from behind, yanking your head back as he shoves his thick member deep inside of you. Your mouth shoots open and you let out a loud moan of pleasure that echoes through the room. Sounds of skin hitting skin resonate through the room as he brutally shoves his thick, hard length back and forth inside of you, grabbing you tightly by the hip and the hair. You hear him let out the slightest of moans whilst you seem to be letting noises of pleasure freely escape you. Without warning, you feel the sting of a spank against you from behind, accompanied only by the word: "Louder." You obediently follow his command and begin to let out increasingly louder moans and cries of pain before feeling another spank: "Louder!" You instinctively moan at the pain, your spine arched and head back, not able to keep your tongue in your mouth. You grow louder and louder until: "LOUDER!" He spanks you again, harder than you've felt in your life. You practically scream in pleasure as he thrusts back and forth inside of you. You feel your body tense up in pleasure, as well as his beginning to shake. You know the most amazing moment of your fantasy is coming. With the loudest moan you've ever let out, you feel an orgasm rush through your body, leaving you barely able to stand. He pulls himself out of you and allows you to flop to the floor, finishing himself onto your face and open mouth. White, hot streaks of love stream from his member onto you, across your lips, your cheek, some falling to your stomach and member. He stands above you, gazing upon the mess he's created. You sit, panting with your mouth hanging open, covered in his cum. He takes your chin my the hand and looks you deeply in the eyes before speaking one final word. "Satisfied?"


End file.
